


tidal waves and hurricanes (can’t make my love change)

by AgentJoanneMills



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (honestly this is just a way for me to cope with my own Feelings™ about Lena Luthor), (so beware the rambling thoughts and excessive praises sung about the subject matter), F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentJoanneMills/pseuds/AgentJoanneMills
Summary: She’s Lena, and she’s all these things that make Kara’s brain implode in on itself, like a chocolate cake that collapsed from the inside.(Or something like that. Kara’s really bad at metaphors.)(Alternatively: Kara Danvers is so in love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Recognizable elements belong to their respective owners.  
> **Merely a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
> ***Title from “[Tidal Waves and Hurricanes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvkY86FXnt0)” by the Icarus Account.  
> ****Disjointed narrative. Have fun.

 

Kara is . . .

Well.

Kara is _stumped_.

And maybe that’s something that could be said of her often, what with her apparent obliviousness regarding other people’s feelings (see: the whole “Winn is in love with me” thing), their closely guarded secrets (see: the whole “Alex has been a DEO agent all this time, and here I thought she’s a bad liar” thing), and their inner struggles (see: the whole “Alex is gay, and I’ve been unknowingly hindering her journey to self-discovery” thing), all of which she wouldn’t have known at all if they weren’t spelled out for her.

So, yes, she’s _stumped_ and _she hates it_ and her mind is just generally out of whack right now because there’s something she wants to figure out, but she can’t, because the person involved is not really one for sharing what she thinks and is, instead, all for _not_ discussing issues that directly correlate to her innermost feelings.

Really, Lena Luthor would have given Alex a run for her money in the “get these feelings away from me, they’re inconvenient” category.

And it’s not because she’s avoiding feelings, per se, or that she hates them or something. Kara thinks that it’s quite the opposite, actually—that Lena feels _too much_ , and would just like for it all to stop.

That way, maybe the pain will stop too.

(Kara is familiar with the concept. After all, it’s what she’s thought herself, way back when she’d first arrived on this planet.)

Which brings Kara to the _thing_ that she’d like to figure out and, henceforth, to the cause of her current state of confusion.

See, the _thing_ is—and this fact sort of makes Kara’s heart do that thing where it feels like it’s swooping down to her stomach and then right back up her throat, like really quickly, kind of like a really annoying yoyo except you don’t get to control its movements (or like, how people feel when riding those drop towers in amusement parks, though Kara hasn’t been on one personally, because, well, she can actually _fly_ so it’s kind of a pointless experience, but she remembers the kids in school talking about the swooping-stomach thing, and yeah, that accurately describes what she’s feeling)— _anyway_ , the _thing_ is . . . well, huh, _how to say this_ , Kara kind of, sort of, maybe is harbouring a kind of, sort of, maybe little crush on the girl in question.

Except it’s not _little_.

Oh no.

Not at all.

Because, to be perfectly honest, the crush she’s got is kind of, sort of, maybe actually _massive_ and Kara has absolutely, unequivocally, definitely fallen in love with Lena Luthor.

And it’s killing Kara from within, this whole _thing_ with Lena. And not because Lena’s doing anything.

Which is maybe sort of the point.

Lena’s not doing anything, besides being, well, _Lena_.

Lena Luthor is a like a puzzle you thought you’ve completed only to realize that no, it’s supposed to be a different image altogether and you have to start all over again, right from the first of a thousand pieces.

She’s like a lock with no key, not because you lost the key, but because the key hasn’t been made yet.

She’s . . . She’s _Lena_ , and she’s all these things that make Kara’s brain implode in on itself, like a chocolate cake that collapsed from the inside.

(Or something like that. Kara’s really bad at metaphors.)

(Technically, similes, but the point still stands.)

The fact is that she’s Lena, and Kara _loves_ her.

 

And Kara has no clue as to how she’s going to deal with that.

 

****

 

_Five things Kara knows about Lena_

 

i. _Her full name is Lutessa Lena Luthor._

(It took a bit of wheedling and a lot of pouting, but Lena finally caved. She said it shyly, softly, as if afraid that Kara would make fun of it, would think it too pompous a name.

Kara merely smiled, saying, “That’s an awesome alliteration.”

Lena’s laughter made her heart thump madly in her chest.)

 

ii. _She looks adorable wearing glasses._

(She _always_ looks adorable. That’s par for the course.

Lena with glasses just amps up the _adorable_ factor by like, a thousand degrees. Kara’s pretty sure she never actually recovered from the image.)

 

iii. _She disproves theorems on her spare time._

(Kara has found her too many times in her lab, surrounded by sheets of paper full of scribbled formulae, hair pulled in a messy bun, shirt rumpled, glasses askew.

“What are you working on?” Kara asked on one such time, her fingers itching to run through soft raven locks, itching to touch soft pale skin.

Lena grumbled, half-asleep, half-annoyed, “Some stupid scientist over in Central City proposed rendering a couple of isotopes inert in their antimatter experiment would decrease the chances of explosion. He didn’t take into account the very real threat of an implosion, which would most likely result in double the destruction.” She’s madly scrawling computations on the whiteboard, with some concepts Kara had only ever encountered on Krypton.

She studied Lena’s writings, grinning. “So . . . you’re proving him wrong?”

“I already did,” Lena said, “I’m just pointing out his every mistake.”)

 

iv. _She loves apples._

(“Really? Apples?” Kara asked, frowning thoughtfully.

Lena looked at her with amusement. “What of it?”

“Nothing.” Kara shrugged. “I was just—I was expecting something, like, a bit more, uhm, exotic?”

Lena chuckled. “It’s the fruit most often associated with the serpent in Eden, and with the Evil Queen. Is that not evil enough for you?”

“Okay, whoa there, I said _exotic_ , not _evil_ , and also, Lena, you’re _not_ evil, okay, so don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Casting yourself as a villain.” Kara stared right at her then, as serious as she ever has been. “You’re a hero.”

Lena’s answering smile was small, unbelieving, but that’s okay.

There’s plenty of time to convince her, and Kara would certainly try.)

 

v. _And_ _Kara loves her._

 

(Lena is like the northern lights that set the skies aflame, mystical and ethereal in the heights of heaven. She’s blue in the sun, green in the shade, gray in the dark of night. She’s moonlight and starlight and constellations, and—

—Kara loves her.)

 

 

 

(After Kara escaped the Phantom Zone and arrived on Earth, the first ray of the yellow sun was like a shock to her system. She felt renewed, strengthened.

She felt . . . reborn.

 

That’s how she feels, whenever Lena smiles at her.

Because Lena’s smile . . .

 

It’s the first ray of the sun after an eternity of darkness.)

 

 

 

(And Kara loves her.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing one-shots, i have like a bajillion things i gotta update oh my god
> 
> (also special mention to all the Filipinos out there: ano na mga beks buhay pa ba kayo na-fragile ako sa _I’m Drunk, I Love You_ pls #GiveMajaAHappyEnding2k17)
> 
> Come yell at me or something at [A Blank Canvas](http://agentjoannemills.tumblr.com/ask) or [@eyyogg](https://twitter.com/eyyogg). Gush/Rant about this goddamn ship.  
> Feedback is much appreciated; feelings fuel everything. :))


End file.
